


When Cal Met Dave

by toutcequonveut



Series: SxS [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutcequonveut/pseuds/toutcequonveut
Summary: A sidestory to Stroke by Stroke





	When Cal Met Dave

Cal should have known they couldn’t hide their problems from everyone at school. The surprise, though, was exactly who picked up on their subdued mood. 

“Hey dude,” the bleach blond track star said. “Did you hear me? I asked if you’re doing okay?”

Cal shook their head, trying to wake themself up from whatever bizarre dream this was. And it had to be a dream, there was no way some person they’d never even spoken to had noticed Cal, and also noticed them enough to be concerned enough to corral them into an isolated classroom after school. 

Unfortunately, the heartthrob of the school misinterpreted the headshake as a no (which although true, was not what they had intended to convey) and sat down in the desk next to Cal. “I noticed that you’ve seemed really down lately. My name is Dave, by the way. If you need to talk or something, dude, I’m here for you.”

Cal couldn’t help but snort. “Dave, everyone at this school knows who you are. It’s kind of hard not to when you exude California beach sunshine when we are currently in New York in the middle of the winter and also you’re… you’re—“ they gestured helplessly at all six foot three inches of bright blond high school senior gazing kindly back at them. “And I’m really not quite sure why you’re talking to me? I have a reputation, you know.”

Dave snorted and shook his head ruefully. “You mean your parents have a reputation. It’s like, obvious to anyone who’s looking that you prefer to stay in the shadows and not make a fuss. It genuinely never seemed to bother you before so like I didn’t approach then. But now… dude, you look unhappy.”

He stood up, taking the few steps to bring him next to Cal. His ridiculously blonde hair caught the beam of setting sun creeping through the window, causing it to blaze in a halo of gold. Cal watched in growing trepidation as Dave extended a hand and said, “Remember, if you ever need a friend to talk to, I’m Dave.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand. “It’s, like, considered polite to introduce oneself in return when given a name, you know.”

“Uh, you made it pretty clear that you’ve been watching me?” Cal crossed their arms. “You must definitely know my name already.”

Dave’s smile and outstretched hand never wavered. “I know the name that teachers call you, yeah. But dude, the person who is hurting right now is not the one that teachers and other students get to know. So to the you that’s going through a hard time right now, the one that’s trying to hide behind a mask, what do _you_ call yourself?”

After a long moment, Cal cautiously placed their hand in Dave’s. Maybe this wouldn’t last, but anyone who would notice the plight of others and reach out was someone that they wanted to know. “Call me Cal.”


End file.
